Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{9})^{-11}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{9})^{-11} = 9^{(9)(-11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{9})^{-11}} = 9^{-99}} $